


Sweet Like Chocorobos

by cafeakira



Category: HunterXHunter, Killugon - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:05:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafeakira/pseuds/cafeakira
Summary: Six years have past since Gon and Killua first met; Christmas is fast approaching and Gon wants to take his relationship with Killua to the next level.[Killugon, oneshot. Written from Gon's point of view.]





	

Ethereal eyes bluer than the ocean, white tousled and untidy hair that looked like it was doused in flour, that fell delicately over said eyes in a breathtaking manner, eyelashes longer than my own, and pale skin clearer than crystal and shined like one beneath certain light. These were things that made up my best friend.

And the love of my life.

Only he didn't know he was the love of my life yet.

And those aren't the only things that describe him. If I were to list everything, we would be here all day.

Not that I minded. I loved talking about Killua.

Killua Zoldyck.

My best friend and love interest.

I've already said that, haven't I?

Gon Freecss, eighteen years old; hopeless idiot as you can see. But at least I'm always honest.

* * *

"Chocorobo-kun!" Blue eyes sparkling, nose scrunching up in delight (which was so adorable) as he held up yet another box of his favorite snack. It was no wonder I couldn't keep my eyes off of Killua.

"Don't you think you've got enough?" I inquire, my eyes moving down to his overflowing basket. We were grocery shopping, but all Killua has managed to fill his basket with was what seemed like endless boxes of chocorobos.

He lets out a dramatic gasp, which again I found to be so adorable. (Everything Killua did was just adorable to me.)

"You did not just offend chocorobo-kun."

I couldn't help, but laugh at this. "You're such a dork."

"Well, at least I'm not filling my basket with this." He picks up the bush of parsley I had just placed in my basket moments ago. "What the hell is this anyways?"

"It's parsley!" I snatch it back from him with a frown. "And it's good for you! Aunt Mito gave me some recipes that requires parsley."

Killua rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Well, whatever it is, I'm not eating anything that has a tree in it."

I practically face-palm myself. "You're hopeless."

"Not as hopeless as you."

I stick my tongue out at him in response before continuing down the aisle. All our shopping trips were basically like this and I loved them. Anywhere with Killua was the perfect place to be, if I had to be honest. But...after six years of being best friends...I was afraid to confess my feelings to him. Afraid it would completely ruin our friendship.

The first time I realized I truly had feelings for Killua was a few months ago, when we were at the park, when it was still warm and summery and not cold and wintery like right now. We had been having a picnic and laying on our backs, watching the clouds and talking and laughing like we usually did, when I had noticed the light sweater he had on (though it had been warm, there was a slight breeze that day and Killua was sensitive to the cold), had slipped down his shoulder slightly, giving me a good view of his bare skin and I practically choked on the piece of sandwich I had in my mouth. Needless to say, I couldn't look him in the eye for the rest of that day.

The months that had followed hadn't been any easier either. I began to react to little things Killua did or wore and it honestly drove me crazy. It didn't help that we lived together. Hiding my feelings was excruciatingly painful and difficult, but I did it cause I had to. I wasn't about to lose the most important person in my life because of them.

I was too lost in my thoughts that I almost ran into a wall, but Killua grabbed my arm suddenly and tugged me back.

"Watch where you're going, idiot!"

"G-gah! Sorry!" I rub the back of my head sheepishly.

"Jesus, are you okay?" Killua eyes me strangely, slightly worried.

"I-I'm fine! Just fine!" I immediately began to walk away from him to another aisle. "Are you ready to go? Cause I'm about done."

He continues to stare at me until finally shrugging his shoulders and follows me.

I let out a sigh of relief.

Yes, I know I'm also a coward.

* * *

Later that night, we were on the couch, munching on popcorn and watching Home Alone 2, which if I had to be honest, was one of my favorite holiday movies. It was Killua's first time watching it (to which I had gasped when he told me he's never seen it and I insisted on us watching it that night.) So here we were.

And Killua's laugh filling the quiet space of our apartment was the best thing for my ears. His soft chuckles, his quiet chortles and his small giggles. Every version of it made my heart swell and I found myself looking at him every time the sound left his mouth, to see the way his nose would scrunch up in the cute way that it did, the way his eyes would crinkle when his laugh was too loud and the way his cheeks would flush a bright red when he was in a fit of continuous laughter. My eyes just couldn't get enough of the incredible sight that was Killua Zoldyck.

Killua's voice then cuts into my thoughts and scrutiny of him. "This movie is so funny, Gon. Like how do those guys fall for every one of the kid's traps? I would've noticed them."

"Well, my love, they're not as smart as you are." I wink at him, causing him to blush so red, even I could see it in the darkness of our living room.

"Idiot..." He murmurs.

I always teased him this way. It was just how we are, but I couldn't help thinking I wish he really was my love.

My eyes trail to his soft, white locks, which I loved. One of my hands then finds itself running through them gently and Killua turns to face me, his face glowing from the light of our tv and I find myself holding my breathe at the sight.

"Gon? What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Being a creep and touching my hair."

"Ouch, harsh."

He just shook his head, a look of amusement on his face.

"I just love your hair." I pout.

"You're weird." His focus then turns back to the tv, but I can feel him nuzzling into my hand and I smile.

* * *

I hardly slept a wink that night. I tossed and turned for hours until I finally gave up and just laid there, staring up at my ceiling with furrowed brows.

How much longer can I really go on like this? Not long, probably. I was already faltering, what with my stroking of Killua's hair earlier. He must think I'm a creep or something.

_He did nuzzle into my hand though._

Why did he do that, though? I pondered all of the possibilities. Well, the most obvious one. He did like having his hair stroked. I've known him long enough to know that much. Heck, I can even give you a list of things Killua likes getting done to him.

For example, he likes getting shoulder rubs. And if I blow air into his ear, he lets out the cutest giggle and turns the cutest shade of red. If I tickle his sides, he'll explode into a fit of laughter. If I tap his nose, he'll scrunch it up and wiggle it in the cute way that I like.

But I want to know more about him. His turn-ons, so to speak. My cheeks burn at that thought. Maybe it was my hormones speaking, or maybe just my feelings. I wasn't sure. It was so confusing, I honestly wanted to rip my hair out. Thoughts of Killua definitely was going to be the death of me. I mean, I was already losing sleep over them. Though of course, I didn't really mind. I was just saying.

The next morning, I woke up completely exhausted after managing to only sleep a few hours and shadows hung beneath my eyes.

"M-morning..." I mutter, walking into our kitchen, dragging my feet.

"Jesus, what happened to you? You look like you've seen better days." Killua was sitting at our kitchen table, looking over his cup of coffee at me as he took a sip.

I realize I must of looked a sight to him, but did he really have to point it out?

Ignore me. I'm just being moody.

I scowl at him. "I couldn't sleep last night." I start the coffee maker again to brew my own and then reach for a mug from the cupboard above it.

"Are you getting sick?" Killua would frown, setting his mug down before furrowing his thin brows at me as if observing my condition.

"I'll be fine after a shower." I sigh, pouring my now brewed coffee into my mug before joining him at the table. "We should do something Christmasy today."

He raises his eyebrows at me. "You sure you're up for it?"

"Of course I am." I practically snap, but manage not to.

"Well get some coffee in your system and then shower. I'll go start getting ready now." He chugs the rest of his coffee before smacking his lips and moving off to the sink to wash out his cup before setting it on the counter to dry. "Hurry up."

"Yeah, yeah." I mumble as he runs off to his room, though I smile despite my mood.

I mean, why wouldn't I? I was going to spend time with Killua.

About an hour later, I was freshly showered and in a much better mood. I currently stood in front of the mirror, observing my outfit with a frown. Considering it was winter time, it was rather difficult to look good when you had to be covered up in thick clothing, but I manage to make it work. I had opted to wear a maroon long sleeve shirt with my favorite green coat and a striped scarf my Aunt Mito had made me. To finish it off, I wore jeans and green winter boots. I looked rather good if I do say so myself. Though, I blush at the thought of the effort I take to look good on this outing and I highly suspect my feelings for Killua have something to do with it.

"Gon! Are you ready?!"

I hear Killua shout from outside my door and taking one last look at myself in the mirror, I take a deep breathe before making my way to my bedroom door and opening it.

Killua looked adorable. He always manages to, no matter what he wore. He was also wearing a scarf my Aunt Mito made him, along with a maroon coat with a black turtle neck underneath, with brown pants and black boots. Cute as hell. To me, anyways. My favorite part of his outfit though, was his white untidy hair that no matter how hard he tried to make it presentable, it just wouldn't. But I loved it.

"Let's go." I say after a moment, flashing him a grin.

* * *

I manage to find parking near the front, surprisingly. "Lucky, eh?" I nudge Killua's shoulder and he rolls his eyes.

"Only cause you drove like a maniac and cut that lady off."

"Oh, hush." I open the door and step out of the car. We had decided to come to this Christmas farm in the city. They had all kinds of things, like a tunnel of Christmas lights, ice skating, reindeer, games, food, you name it.

"Looks like a lot of people are here." Killua commented, stomping his boots into the snow as if trying to warm up.

"You're cold already?"

"Shut up. I'm sensitive to the cold."

I laughed. That I knew.

I then take his gloved hand into my own, and it startled him slightly.

"W-what are you doing?!"

"It'll help warm you up."

I wasn't sure if it was from the cold or from embarrassment, but a pink hue coats Killua's cheeks then. I assumed it was the latter.

"If you say so, baka." He grumbles, his breathe coming out white as he turns his gaze away from me and I laugh, leading him towards the entrance of the farm.

The line for the tickets thankfully wasn't too long and I buy me and Killua the wristband, so we can do everything (though he tries to insist on paying for his own, to which I refuse.)

"So what do you want to do first?" I ask, pulling him away from the line after our wristbands were on and I gaze around at all the activities we could do. "Are you hungry yet?"

Killua shook his head. "No. Why don't we do the easy stuff first before going to the carnival side?"

For indeed, there was a small carnival with several rides we could enjoy. I shifted from foot to foot in anticipation. "Sounds good to me." I agreed.

We started with the petting zoo, one of my personal favorites. After getting some food at the entrance, we approached the goat pen and I squealed when I saw a baby goat.

"Ohmygosh!"

People turned to stare at us and Killua turned a shade of pink. "G-Gon! Hush. You're acting like a child!"

This of course would seem odd, as over the years, I grew to be a pretty big guy. Killua by no means was no different, he was as tall as I was, except he was thinner. His muscle was honestly well hidden, I don't know how he does it. So of course, a big guy like me squealing like a girl might sound and look quite funny.

"Sorry." I huff indignantly. "I'm just so excited."

Killua rolls his eyes and just opens the pen so we could go in and the goats immediately surround us. I, of course am delighted by this and try to feed all of them. Killua looked more tentative and stays close to me.

"Scared of some goats, Killua?" I tease.

He throws me a glare and I laugh. After a few more minutes, we exit the pen to look at the other animals. When we reached a zebra, Killua's blue eyes would widen, and he immediately reached out to pet it. It was honestly adorable, the look on his face, that smile that creeped up onto his features suddenly. It made his whole face light up and I find myself looking at him, more than the animals.

After the petting zoo and looking at the reindeer, we decide to try the ice skating, with plans to go to the carnival afterwards and finishing our day off with dinner there and then the tunnel of lights.

After approaching the space of frozen ice, ice skates in hand, I suddenly wasn't sure if this was a good idea. "You know, I'm not sure I can keep my balance well on these things, with as big as I am." I say as nonchalant as I could.

Killua just laughed and shook his head. "Don't chicken out on me now, Gon."

Wanting to impress Killua, I put on my ice skates and wait for him before stepping out tentatively onto the ice. I stumble, but Killua reaches out to grab my hand and I look at him gratefully, slightly envious at his graceful he seemed compared to me.

"Just hang on to me, okay?" He says with a shy smile, his cheeks pink from the cold. I hold my breathe as I look at him, his white bangs slightly obscuring those blue eyes that I loved so much, and without thinking about it, I reach out to move the hair out of his face.

"Gon?" He looks at me, his cheeks turning even a darker shade.

"I just wanted to look at your face." I mumble quietly.

He gave a squeak, which was _adorable_ and before I realize what I'm doing, my chapped lips are pressed against his pale, cool ones. His eyes widen in surprise and I find myself immediately pulled in.

Kissing Killua was better than I ever imagined it to be. Sloopy, of course, but addicting and my head tilts to deepen it and his pale hands move to the front of my shirt and clutch at it. Though I couldn't tell if he was enjoying it or not, and honestly, my mind was too fuzzy to even think about it. All I could wrap my mind around was that I was kissing Killua. For the first time, as we stood beneath the slowly darkening sky. When we pulled apart, we both softly gasp for breathe, coming out white from the cold. His cheeks are flushed and he opens his eyes and stares at me, in utter surprise and his mouth agape.

That's when I come to my senses and realize what I've done.

* * *

The rest of our night is rather uncomfortable and we hardly speak. I spent most of my time cursing myself with every word possible. Our last ride of the night was the Ferris Wheel and the close proximity between us didn't help my confused emotions. I was pretty sure he'd be able to feel the loud pounding of my heart.

We were at the top; I was looking to the side, trying to gather my thoughts and the correct words to apologize. I did take his first kiss after all, without permission. I didn't even know if he was gay, and I kissed him. I was a complete idiot, as I've said before.

I was too deep in my thoughts, that I almost didn't hear him say my name.

"Gon." It was spoken softly, tentatively, his cold breathe hitting my face.

"Y-Yeah?" I look towards him, holding my breathe nervously.

He doesn't say anything, looking at me, his gaze expressionless. I practically felt my heart shatter under that gaze. Before I know it, he's kissing me. His lips still cold against mine, moving sloppily, yet desperately. My breathe hitches and I clutch at his sides, trying to keep up with his frantic movements. I lost all track of time and we wouldn't pull apart until the Ferris Wheel jolted to a start again, and we began to move back down. The moment broken, Killua pulls away and looks to the side and I touch my lips with my gloved hand, still unable to process what just happened.

* * *

The ride back to our apartment was even more silent then the rest of the night had been. Killua didn't talk to me, but opted to look out the window instead, night now upon us. I just stared ahead, my hands clutching the steering wheel tightly as I tried to process the kiss Killua had suddenly laid on me. _Why did he do that? Is it because he felt the same as me?_ He certainly showed no signs of it, but then again, Killua was not the type to verbally or physically express his emotions.

When we pulled into the driveway, my heart was practically in my throat, my whole body wracked with nerves. After getting out of the car and locking it, I stiffly led the way up to our apartment building and to the elevator. No words were exchanged on the way up either and we stood a fair distance apart and I shifted from foot to foot rather uncomfortably. I was only too relieved when we reached our front door, hoping to be able to retreat to my room so I can wallow in my thoughts and confusion.

But Killua had other plans, as we kicked our shoes off before walking down our hall that led to the rest of our apartment. Before I could hastily mumble a good night, he grabs my wrist and I start in surprise, looking over my shoulder at him. He had his eyes fixated at the floor.

"Can I sleep with you, tonight?" He asks, so quietly, I had to strain my ears to hear him.

I didn't respond at first, wondering if I had heard him correctly. "Yeah." I say slowly, after deciding that I had. "Sure."

Once we reach my room, I mumble out, "shower," before disappearing into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me. Though I had showered before we left, I wanted a moment to be alone, to recollect my thoughts on this whole situation, on everything that happened that night. After stripping off my clothes, I step into the shower, turning on the water, not caring if it was hot or cold, (it was mildly warm), and let it flow over me. My head lowered beneath the shower head, I let my thoughts run wild.

_Killua was going to sleep in my room, in MY bed, upon HIS suggestion. Why?_

I couldn't fathom at the idea, I just couldn't wrap my head around it. It honestly broke my nerves. If I could have hid in the bathroom forever, I would have, but alas, Killua would probably come looking for me if I spent more then half and hour in here so with reluctance, I exited the shower and dried off before slipping on a blank tank and green basketball shorts. Taking a deep breathe, I opened the door and exited my refuge in the bathroom.

Killua was lying on his stomach on my bed, clutching at a pillow, his eyes fixated on my tv, though if he was actually watching it, I wasn't sure. Upon hearing me step back into the room, he turns to face me and offers me a tentative smile.

My breathe catches in my throat and I manage to step further into my room until I'm able to perch myself onto the corner of my bed. I look at the tv; the news were on, but I didn't really care. The only thing I cared about was the boy lying next to me and the two kisses we exchanged, one which he instigated on his own, completely catching me off guard.

The light of the tv shone on his thin, pale figure and I couldn't resist any longer. That kiss had to mean something to him. Why else would he return it? Without hesitating, I had him gently pinned against the headboard of my bed, kissing him roughly. He lets out a squeak of surprise, but he's immediately silenced by my now warm lips. My kisses were far from chaste, my hormones taking over my mind and body. My large, calloused hands, the ones rough from so many years in nature and hard work, find themselves sliding beneath Killua's black turtleneck, and on his bare torso. He shivered at my sudden touch and his breathing was accelerated.

"G-Gon..." He moans out, the sound so foreign to my ears, yet sweet at the same time.

"I-I'm sorry, Killua...I just can't hold back any longer." I gasp out, in between kisses, my lips not wanting to leave Killua's.

"B-But Gon..." His hands push me away and I'm forced to comply, though I keep him gently pinned.

"What is it?"

He's silent as he averts his gaze, to his stomach, which my hand still rested on, beneath his shirt. "How long?"

I didn't quite understand the question. "What?"

"How long have you felt this way?"

I ponder this for a moment before sighing. "At first, I thought it was a few months ago that I started to gain feelings for you, but I realized, it goes much further than that. I've loved you since the beginning, Killua."

His blue eyes became watery and shook slightly as if he was on the verge of tears and he buries his head into my chest, clutching at the front of my shirt, his body wracking from his sobs. "Why?" He gasps out in between them. "I-Ill-nii says..."

I immediately snap, though I make it gentle as possible. "I don't care what Illumi says. I love you, Killua Zoldyck." My hands then cup his pale cheeks, forcing him to look at me. "You're the most amazing and important person in my life."

"What's so great about me though?"

I tilt my head, brows furrowing, which I did when I was deeply in thought about something. "What don't I love about you? Your fluffy white hair, that I love running my fingers through. Your ethereal blue eyes, the color of sapphires that I could stare in all day. Your pale skin, soft to the touch, which I do _love_ touching." As if to prove this, I caress his pale, but blushing cheeks with my thumbs. "And that's not all."

"You mean there's more?" He squeaks.

I nod, grinning. "I also love how red you get whenever I compliment you or tell you something sweet. The way your nose scrunches up when you're happy, or when I tap your nose and the way your eyes crinkle when you laugh. Which is _adorable_ by the way. Every version of your laugh. The way you are so many things; shy, mischievous, sly, funny, rude, sweet, you name it. And the way you're sometimes so easy to read, yet you're also not so easy to. I love every bit about you. Every part of yourself that you hate."

Killua doesn't say anything at first, but looks at me with tear stained cheeks, the ones I wipe the tears off of gently. I'm almost afraid he'll completely reject me and I get ready to pull away, when he suddenly grabs the collar of my tank and pulls me in for a kiss. I hardly have time to react and I desperately try to keep up with his movements now, our rolls suddenly flipped.

My hands slide up his shirt, until I'm able to slip it off of him. My breathing is accelerated now, and I press his lips onto his again as I fumble with the button to his pants. I'm aware of his thin, pale fingers, tugging at the bottom of my shirt and I help him remove it, tossing it aside onto the ground. I then return to pull off his pants, sliding them off his thighs, practically licking my lips at them, so pale and inviting.

"G-Gon..." He moans out and I swear I feel my groin twitch with anticipation. His hands find the button of my own jeans and soon, they're on the floor. The only thing left covering our bodies momentarily, were our boxers, but soon, those are on the ground too.

I pin Killua's hands against my headboard and harshly kiss him, his moans escaping into my mouth. My body is instantly set aflame when my length rubs against his and I feel him jolt beneath me. "It's okay..." I murmur, holding his wrists together with one hand as I slip my other beneath him and he widens his eyes at me.

"G-Gon...w-what're...?"

"It'll hurt if I don't prep you..." I say gently, my index finger at his entrance. His arms stiffen in my grasp and I lightly kiss his jaw before pushing my finger into him.

He immediately cries out, back arching and he buries his face into my neck. He was so tight and warm around my finger, it felt extraordinary. It made me wonder how it would feel around my length, but I had to be patient. I didn't want to move too fast and end up hurting him.

I loved him, after all.

After a moment, I began to move my finger in and out of him, his breathe and gasps hitting the skin on my neck, sending a tingling sensation throughout my heated body.

When I felt like he was ready, I slipped in another finger and he cried out again before moving himself on them and takes me by surprise. I release his arms and he immediately wraps them around my neck, his fingers digging into my back. My lips nip at his neck hungrily as my fingers move in and out of him.

After about several minutes of this, I remove my fingers and he cries out before leaning back, giving me a pout as I left him empty. I giggle and kiss his nose. "I got something better for you." I whisper huskily and his eyes close into slits and he nods, biting his bottom lip. I trail my lips along his jaw as I adjust him; spreading his legs and wrapping them around my waist, leaning him back against the headboard as I position myself against his entrance.

"Are you ready?" I murmur, leaning my forehead against his, light sweat already glistening on my skin. I noticed on him too and it only made him look more delicious, adding to my lust.

He nods and I then push myself into him slowly, his slitted eyes suddenly widening and he leans forward, biting into my shoulder and I grunt, jolting into him roughly.

"J-Jesus, Gon!" Killua leans back, crying out. "Not so hard!"

"Your fault!" I whine with a pout. "You bit me!"

"Cause it hurts!"

I press my lips against his to shut him up as I then began to move inside him, slowly at first, in and out, at a steady pace.

I was right. It felt warm inside him, even more so now and I relished at the feeling, finding myself in a state of euphoria.

"I love you, Killua." I mumble into his ear, leaning forward to lick the shell of it and he moans softly. His sounds were honestly so cute.

"I love you too..." Killua says breathlessly, his arms loosely around my neck as he tilts his head back, his pale skin soaked in sweat now, making him look yummy.

I find myself sliding in and out of him so easy now and I quicken my pace and his face scrunches up in pleasure. I honestly loved it. I was seeing a whole new side of Killua, that I wished I've seen before. It was an experience that I didn't know how I could go without for so long.

My climax was close and I grasp at his thighs and I realized I would leave bruises on them, but I hoped he didn't mind; he whimpered at this and I nip his bottom lip, slamming into him hard, one more time as I felt myself release into him, and I cry out.

He releases moments after I do, covering us both in his warm substance, but I didn't mind this. Instead, I press my lips against his, exhausted and out of breathe.

"You're so sweet..." I murmur. "Like chocorobos..."

These are my last words as I nuzzle beneath his neck and pass out.

* * *

When I awaken, I assume it's morning and my eyes flutter open sleepily and I sit up with a yawn. "Killua?" I call his name out softly as I stretch.

He's beside me, sleeping, looking so innocent and like an angel and I recall last night thinking just how far from that he really is.

I pepper his face with kisses until he wakes up, groaning in annoyance.

"Geez, so you havta be so affectionate this early in the morning?"

I laugh and wrap my arms around his waist pulling him close. "I just love you so much."

His face darkens to a deep breathe and he looks to the side. "I love you too, idiot."

I beam and nuzzle noses with him. "So does this mean you're mine now?"

His blue eyes shine, like sapphires as he meets my own eyes. "I've always been yours."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, yes, I know it's still too early for a Christmas one-shot, but I was too excited to write this and I have never spent so much time on a one-shot like I have with this one. It's the longest I've written too (^.^)/ Not sure if I'm COMPLETELY happy with it, but I hope you all love it just as much as my other stories. Thank you for reading! I love you all! xoxoxo


End file.
